


Rachel's Birthday Gift

by thejediway



Category: Glee
Genre: Birthday, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejediway/pseuds/thejediway
Summary: Santana buys Rachel a joke birthday gift.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Rachel's Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tweet made by my friend Erin bee (@birachelberry) and artwork made by Emi (@asgrony) about Rachel owning a pair of shorts that say “Quinn’s Whore” on them

“Thank you, Quinn. I really love that you bought me my own Yale hoodie to match yours.” Rachel plants a kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. “But we all know that this won’t make me stop wearing yours.” 

“Damn really thought I was going to get my old hoodie back,” Quinn says jokingly before capturing Rachel’s lips between her own once more. “Good thing it’s not the only gift I got you this year.” She whispered when she pulled away. 

They hear a groan escape from Santana. “Hey honeys keep your R-rated talk for when you two are alone.” 

“What are you talking about?” Quinn questions. She most definitely was not referring to her later plans that she has with her girlfriend. “I got her a new scrapbook to organize the Polaroid photos that she is constantly taking.” 

Santana fake yawns in boredom. “You two are literally the lamest couple I’ve ever come across. Literally, I’d rather spend 24 hours watching a tortoise walk thirty feet than five minutes with two of you.” She turns her attention completely to Rachel. “I got you the greatest gift that you could ever receive,” Santana passes her the bag that has her birthday gift inside of it. The bag is a simple red color with rainbow tissue paper stuffed inside. 

“I swear Santana, if it’s what I’m thinking…” Quinn trails off but decides not to continue on with that statement, starting a new one. “We have plenty of our own…” 

Santana easily catches the blonde woman’s drift. “Gross. God, no,” a grimace growing on the woman’s face. Although it disproves her earlier statement of the couple being uninteresting. “Why the hell would you think that?” 

“It sounds like something you’d do,” Rachel answers flatly. The couple’s friend nods in understanding. It is something that she would do. She can’t deny it. No one can deny it. She did gift something like that for one of her friend’s at her bridal shower once upon a time. 

“Okay fine.” She has become impatient. She wants to see both Rachel and Quinn’s reaction to the gift. It’s already well known that Rachel will most likely find the gift appalling, but Quinn will get a chuckle out of it. Santana wouldn’t label Quinn as possessive over Rachel, but there was this one time when she called Rachel hot in a red dress and the blonde literally growled in jealousy. “Jesus Christ gay Berry would you just open your damn gift?” she asks with much frustration built up inside of her. “I would like to go home with my wife sometime tonight.”

“It’s true,” Brittany pipes up. “We have special plans.” 

“Thanks for giving us that image,” Quinn shakes her head at the thought of the couple’s special plans. 

“Oh, please, you practically had your hands up Rachel’s sweater pawing at her knockers when we arrived.” 

“But we’re boring though, right?”

“Okay, okay,” Rachel interrupts before the small tiff can develop into a bigger one. “I’ll open my damn gift just as long as we stop talking about mine and Quinn’s prior activity.” Rachel pulls out the rainbow-colored tissue paper. Santana would just throw the gift wrapped in a plastic bag on her lap and call it a day. It’s easy to tell that Brittany did the gift presentation. The birthday girl peeks into the bag and spots a pair of black shorts. She pulls them out of the bag, then unfolds them so that the front of the shorts meet her eye. Why would Santana give her a pair of plain black shorts for her 26th birthday?

Quinn leans forward to check out the back side of the shorts that are short. They will most definitely fall way above mid-thigh. Once the words written on them registers in her mind, she tries her hardest to not burst out in laughter. “A pair of black shorts?” Rachel’s eyebrows pinched together in confusion. 

“Not just any pair of black shorts,” Brittany answers cheekily. 

“Might want to turn them around babe.” Quinn’s voice filled with laughter. She dreads what is going to be on the back side.

Rachel flips the shorts around immediately. Reading the white words written right on the butt. It says “Quinn’s Whore”. She gasps in horror at the sight of the words as Santana, Brittany, and Quinn all burst out in laughter. The brunette immediately elbows her girlfriend’s arm, which prompts Quinn to stop laughing. The blonde’s facial expression hardens into a more serious one as she throws a glare in Santana’s direction. “Oh, come on, did I lie?” Santana questions. 

“No,” Quinn mumbles under her breath while Rachel says “Yes” sternly. Rachel rolls her eyes, keeping her true thoughts about the shorts hidden inside her brain. She does kind of enjoy it, and she knows what her wearing these would do to her girlfriend. 

“Are you going to at least wear them? If not, I’d like to get my money back.” 

“You will not get your money back, and I won’t wear them.”

Santana groans, rolling her eyes in response. “God, you’re so boring.”

…

Quinn is taking the trash bag out of the trash can, tying it up, so she can clean up from the small party. Her mind can’t break away from the gift that Santana purchased for her girlfriend. A smirk grows on her face as she thinks about what Rachel would look like in them. She knows she’ll never receive that luxury, though. That’s when she feels two small hands land on her ass, giving it a gentle squeeze before the arms wrap around her waist.. 

A smile grows on her face, her face blushing a rosy color. “Wait until I finish cleaning up to do that, babe,” she turns around to face her girlfriend. A smirk is present on the brunette’s face. Rachel reaches up, placing a small kiss to Quinn’s lips, which Quinn gratefully returns. She’s never loved the feeling of anyone else’s lips against hers as much as she does Rachel’s. It makes her turn into putty each time. 

God, she’s so whipped for one Rachel Berry. If anyone else were to say it but her or Rachel, she would deny it. 

“Meet me in the bedroom after you’re done?” Rachel says, hopefully. 

Quinn nods. “You know it.” She looks Rachel up and down. The brunette isn’t wearing the sweater and jeans she was in earlier. Instead, she’s wearing a pair of black shorts and the matching yale hoodie to the one that Quinn got her. It is slightly big on her. She loves seeing her wear her hoodie, but it would’ve been nice to feel the warmth of it encompass her again. Rachel would no longer have to wear it because she now had her own. But again, she’s definitely not getting hers back. When did she even change into different clothes? “You changed?” 

“I’m ready for bed, obviously.” She smirks, pecks Quinn’s lips, then turns on her heel, walking toward their bedroom. The blonde notices Rachel pick up on the bottom of the hoodie slightly, revealing the back of her shorts.

Quinn’s Whore. 

Quinn shakes her head and smirks at the sight of the words written on Rachel’s ass. The woman halts, throwing a wink over her shoulder at Quinn. “Make sure you take that out, before following me,” she then continues on her path to their bedroom.

So much for her never wearing them. 


End file.
